The construction industry utilizes a variety of tools for cutting and grinding of construction materials. Cutting and grinding tools are required to remove or refinish old sections of roads. Additionally, quarrying and preparing finishing materials, such as stone slabs used for floors and building facades, require tools for drilling, cutting, and polishing. Typically, these tools include abrasive segments bonded to a core, such as a plate or a wheel. Abrasive segments are typically formed individually and then bonded to the core by sintering, brazing, welding, and the like. Breakage of the bond between the abrasive segment and the core can require replacement of the abrasive segment and/or the core, resulting in down time and lost productivity. Additionally, the breakage can pose a safety hazard when portions of the abrasive segment are ejected at high speed from the work area. Industry continues to look for improved formation of abrasive tools.